


i swallowed the bubble gum (and these seven years will be pretty dumb)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Abuse, Bullying, Emotional Manipulation, Headcanon, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just pretend that this is an acceptable amount of time since the week began, M/M, Manipulation, Me? I have no fucking clue what im doing my dude, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oumota Week 2018, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Underage Smoking, thanks saihara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: pink flowers grow from my skinpepto bismol veins and i grin





	i swallowed the bubble gum (and these seven years will be pretty dumb)

Kaito wasn’t a nice person.

Ok, yeah. He knew that. He knew that somewhere along the way, he felt apathy more than sadness when someone was hurt, no rage or righteousness left in him. He wasn't a hero. He never would be.

In truth, he always thought heroism was bullshit. Heroes didn't exist, not in this world.

This world was full of hypocrites, full of people who saved kittens and then went home to beat up their kid, full of people who condemned murder on one breathe and then went onto say their favorite show was danganronpa. It was full of people who lie and cheat all the same but still act surprised when someone else does it, people who save life only to condemn others. No one was innocent, not a single one, hurting people an inevitability of humans. As long as they have their own egos, people will clash.

It doesn't matter if you save a billion people, because you'll always be a villain in at least one person's story.

So, yeah. Heroes were bullshit, in reality. Because everyone always thought themselves self important, all while they could disappear in a flash and the universe wouldn't give a damn. Humans were just specks of dust to the cosmos, yet still felt free to name themselves after them.

Reality was just messy like that.

That's what he liked about fiction. It wasn't complicated like that, not really. There was always a wrong and right, always hope and despair, always something to fight against. Always some mastermind you could blame everything on, when in reality everyone was the cause of your suffering, a whole culture that is just too hard to change.

It’s easier.

Heroes and villains. Clear cut.

Despite this, kaito wasn’t very sadistic, or anything of the like. He knew someone who was - a boy who got famous for catching a killer, after taking a look at his uncle's case. He didn't hang out with him much, only when his father had his uncle over to work on a case, but the guy always gave him shivers. He had heard when they brought the suspect in, angry and snarling, having taken justice into his own hands, hate hard in his eyes, the boy had spoken to him.

When he left the killer was sobbing.

(Later, a cop found him hanging in his cell.)

Kaito wasn't like that, and he didn't want to be. Causing pain just to cause it didn't do anything for him. Of course, this didn't mean he was a pacifist, or any of that shit. He just didn't see what he'd gain from that.

At his core, kaito was just selfish. His dad had called him that, once—a self serving bastard of a son, his exact quotes, all while flinging his beer bottle around, liquor on his breath. He wasn't really wrong, about him, though kaito had scoffed at those words coming from _his_ mouth, of all people.

Fucking hypocrite.

It was him that taught him that the world wouldn't give a shit. And if they world didn't give a shit, why should kaito?

Though that wasn't really true. He did have his grandparents, after all, their ever supportive gazes contrasting his fathers glares and mothers stark absence.

But it wasn't enough. He hardly saw them, anymore, the one good thing in his shitty life fading from his sight. The thought made him huff, reaching in his pockets for a cigarette, lighting it up for a smoke.

He took a drag, inhaling the poisonous vums. His mother had told him he was killing himself with such a thing, all while calling him the wrong name. Kaito didn't know who the fuck johnathan was, but it sure as hell wasn't him.

He smiled at the thought of how angry she'd be, if she saw him smoking after telling him not to.

(But then again, she probably wouldn't notice. He couldn't tell if the bitter taste in his mouth was from that thought, or the bud.)

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard yelling. He scowled, looking over to where the sound was coming from.

From where he was at, he could see three figures kicking a lump, yelling taunting insults that made kaito scowl. At the very least they could try to be discrete, and let a man smoke in peace.

He sighed, trying to ignore them. The lump was making whimpers that would rival the sounds of the wounded animals saihara liked to mess with- usually being the one to cause the wounds in the first place. He growled when he realized the noises wouldn't stop unless he made them. He just hopped no one would take notice of this, or something—he could see the headline now, _local son of cop stops bullies, following same path of heroism?_

God, what a fucking pain.

“Hey! What do you think you're doing?” He shouted, walking towards the group, while putting out his cigarette bud on his pants.

The boys looked towards him, all wearing the same uniform as the crumpled heap on the concrete. He can see blood on their fists, on the ground, though he doesn't know where the heap is bleeding from. He gave his best glare to the kids, snarling in aggression. Maybe this was just what he needed, to take his frustrations out on some dickheads who interrupted his smoking break.

They ran.

Cowards.

The boy shifted, lifting himself up. Kaito could now see where the blood steam from, as the boy wiped his bloodied, probably broken nose upon his black sleeves.

He had the after images of tears, kaito could tell, matching his harmless, pathetic look from just mere moments ago. But those same eyes were cold and sharp when they looked at him, betraying no pain in his gaze.

“Who the fuck are you?”

He spit it out with acid, looking at kaito like he was gum on his shoe, momentarily leaving him flabbergasted.

“Who am I? I'm the kid that just stopped those kids who were kicking your ass.”

“Did I ask you to?”

He looked at the boy, confusion far to evident on his face. The boy snorted. “What are you, stupid? I didn't ask for your help. It wasn't needed.”

That snapped him out of his disbelief, if only for it to be replaced with a mix of frustration. Pride, was it? “What, you got it handled? Im sorry, kid, but being beaten to a pulp did not seem like you were _handling it.”_

“Wow, you're really bad at understanding people, aintcha, mister?” The kid sing-songed, turning his back towards kaito.

Kaito growled, “What am I misunderstanding? Am I misunderstanding your bruises? Am I misunderstanding your black eye? Am I misunderstanding your _fucking broken nose?_  Please, enlighten me.”

He stopped mid step, turning towards kaito slowly.

He was smiling broadly, a chilling thing, filled with an unidentifiable joy that made kaitos stomach go cold.

“Do you really think its broken?!” He giggled, hand going to touch it, fiddling with it as if it was just a toy. Kaito could almost hear the shifting crunch of his bones as he messed with it. “H-hey, stop that!”

The boys smile dropped like cold ice, his tone just as cold. “You stopped them from doing more.”

Kaitos bafflement was clear on his face, “Kid, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

A giggle, “Many things, mister unwanted do-gooder. And my names kokichi.”

“Kokichi- kid- _whatever_. Listen. I don't know what your gripping about, now just leave me alone so I can go back to what I was doing.”

“Hm.. nah! I think I'll stick with you. You owe me for interrupting.”

“You were _whimpering_.”

“Well, those guys hit harder if you give them a reaction. I mean, with some of them they up the ante when you don't react, but those guys in particular like to feel above you. If you ask me, its kinda stupid, the whole power trip thing, but, whatever. Hey, what do you think? You look stupid enough to understand them.”

“I'm starting to see why they wanted to beat you up.”

The boy– _Kokichi_ – giggled, again, a high sound that grated on his ears. Kaito was walking, during all of this, trying to get rid of the little bugger. Unfortunately, the kid seemed to be surprisingly fast.

“Thaaatss not why!” Kokichis demeanor shifted, his shoulders hunching and eyes gaining a glassy look. “I-I’m just an easy target..” their was a tremor in his voice, and kaito almost thought it was genuine, before the boy straightened up with a smirk, “or at least that's what they think.”

It was jarring, to say the least, how much his behavior changed. Shy and weak, to something a bit more sinister, a dangerous edge, a gleam in his eyes. “Why are you telling me this?”

Despite the kid being half his size, kaito still felt threatened when he leaned in, smile laid flat on his lips, “Because no one would believe you, that poor, bullied kokichi ouma, was anything but.”

He stared blankly at the kid, “You're evil.”

The only response kokichi gave was a giggle as he walked away.

 

 

  
When kaito got home, he was still thinking of him, that weird kid. He hesitated when he saw his father on the cough, a pleasant smile on his lips as he watched the tv. So he was in a good mood, then.

“I’m back. I'll be in my room.” His dad hummed in acknowledgement.

Kaito started to walk up the steps, before hesitating. “Hey, actually… do you know of a kokichi ouma?”

His dad looked up, surprised. Kaito didn't flinch at his gaze, because kaito did not flinch, thank you very much.

“The ouma kid? Yeah. Poor guy, parents were arrested for drug dealing, a surprise to the whole community. They always seemed like outstanding people, but, guess you never know, huh?” Kaito eyed the beer can in his dad's hand, “Yeah.”

“I think he's staying with some aunts or something? Annabell and marcie dice, i think. They have a lot of kids, though, so i don't know how they're taking care of him. Especially considering how bullied he is, and the shock of discovering drugs in his parents bedroom.”

“He's the one who discovered the drugs?”

“That's what i said, isn't it? God, i swear you never listen. Ungrateful brat.”

 

 

When kaito sees him again, near a school with a teacher, he's close to tears. If he didn't know better, he'd even say they were real.

“I- I don't understand, I… I had it in my bag, right here. I, I don't know how….”

The teacher pinched the bridge of her nose, briefly, and kaito could hear her mumble something about not being paid enough. Some kids snicker, and she glares at them.

“I’m sorry, kokichi. It seems someone has thrown them in here.”

“W-why would they…”

“Your desk had profanities on it, kokichi. Every other day there's a lily on it. I like you, you're a good student, kokichi. But it seems like the rest of the class doesn’t share the same sentiment.”

“C-can’t you do anything?”

“I’m sorry, kokichi, but no. I'm afraid not.”

She glanced at her students, “Time to go back inside, everyone. Now.”

The kids sighed, walking towards the school, cursing its existence. One of them pushes kokichi.

The teacher glared at the kids again, but did nothing to reprimand them when they pushed him.

The teacher gives him an A out of pity.

(What she doesnt know, is that kokichi himself if the one who threw them, unfilled out, still blank.)

 

 

“You know, it's not very nice to eavesdrop.”

Kaito jumped, dropping the book he was reading. There, in front of the bench he was sitting in, was kokichi. He checked his watch. Just after three.

“Hm… now that I think about it, you must have been skipping your own school to be there. I guess you aren't that much of a do-gooder, huh, mister?”

Kaito glared. “My names kaito, kid.”

“Hm. Hm. Kaito.. what a dumb name. Nope! You're still gonna be mister.”

He growled. “Isn’t there somewhere else you should be?”

Kokichi tapped his chin in mock thought. “Noooope! Dice doesn't need me, even though i am their leader. Hey, hey? Did i tell you about them? They're my group of suuupper loyal minions! They follow me blindly and faithfully!” His smile dropped, a deadpan look without any emotion in it.

“Juuuuussstt like kids are expected to do with their parents. Following blindly, thats family, right?”

Kaito started to speak, opening his mouth, possibly to demand if that was a dig at him, or not, but before he could, kokichis face lit up again. “Aaalll i have to do is cry a little! And then everyone is falling, tripping over their feet to make me happy!”

“So you're just a spoiled brat, whos always got what you wanted, then?” Kaito spits it out with venom he didn't know he still had.

Kokichi face blankens again, and kaito is left wondering if the kid had whiplash, from changing on a dime like that. If his constant moving, back and forwarth like a pendulum made him dizzy as well. Or maybe it was not moving that caused him pain, a mask on so often no one even realized it was a mask. Maybe this was him just stretching his legs.

He laughs, after a second, a harsh, biting thing. “Hell no. Why’d you think i framed my parents?”

“So you did frame them. You’re just a liar.”

“Please, that would imply I've ever gotten caught. And besides, it wasn't like they hadn't broken the law before. Pretty sure chaining your kid to a ac is illegal.”

Kaito startled, eyes wide as he looked down at the small boy in front of him. His mouth pressed together.

“I’m sure you don’t know anything about that, though, mister hero? I had to save myself, because no one else would.” He laughed a scoff, “But somehow, that makes me a villain to everyone, right? I shoulda waited for some knight in shining armor to come my way, right?”

He paused. “But that's bullshit. Heroes don't exist, no one was coming to save me, so i did what i fucking had to,” he smiled, “and i'm continuing to do it, no matter how many people i have to manipulate. But I’m sure you can't relate, mister anti bullying! What, did you expect me to get on my knees and thank you? You're no saint, dont think I didn't smell the smoke on you. You know nicotine is bad for you, dont you, mister?”

Kaito laughed. “You. I like you.”

 

 

They started meeting after school, after that—though, most of the time, kaito skipped school anyways. Kokichi loved danganronpa, something he kept secret from everyone else.

“It's always fun to see people suffering,” he said, one day. Kaito gave him a look, “You sound like saihara.”

“Ah yes, you're fabled friend i heard so much about. I'm still betting he doesn't exist, but if he does? Goals.”

“God, I wish he didn't.”

Kokichi laughed, “I’m sure he'd be ecstatic to hear that.”

Kaito made a face, “I'm sure he _would_.”

“That's amazing. I aim to be him. Can I met him?”

“No. No no no no. I do _not_ want to know the disaster you’d be together.”

“Afraid I'm stealing your man?” He smirked, making a kissy face. Kaito rolled his eyes. How mature of kokichi. “No, I'm just afraid that if you dated, even satans veins would run cold enough for hell to freeze over.”

“Well, don't worry about that. I've got my eyes on someone else, anyway!”

 

 

Kokichi was oddly silent today, fresh bruises on his skin, somehow beautiful against his pale skin. Kaito tried not to stare.

Despite this, though, kaito didn't think kokichi was upset. In fact, he was _smiling_ , so different than his usual smirk around kaito. A content little thing, almost satisfied.

“Did you get into a fight?”

He nodded, hand going to trail up his bruises. “Yep.”

“Why do you do that?”

“Hm?”

“Get into fights.”

Kokichis finger stilled, eyes looking out in front of him. “Why do you smoke? It's the same thing. Well, maybe a bit different.”

He sighed, head falling to rest on kaitos shoulder, waiting until he relaxed to continue.

“Well, a few things. First off, it’s fun. Its a rush. The adrenaline is pumping in your veins and screaming at you to fight back, to live. And, it also proves my point, that people aren't heroes. No one's ever cared enough to step in, which is.. probably why I was so mad at you.” He sent an apologetic glance, but kaito brushed it off, “Besides that… it's satisfying to know i can manipulate people. Its _exhilarating_. They always think they're in control, but they always behave exactly how i predicted they would, how i wanted them to.” He smiles, wide and vicious, ferial, “they have no control, even if they think they do. They’re just pathetic mess of muscle and neurons. _Powerless_.”

He nodded. “You really do sound like saihara, ya know.”

Kokichi blinked. “And yet, despite avoiding saihara, you spend every afternoon with me?”

Kaito didn't have an answer to that.

 

 

  
“Kaito? I think I’m going to audition for danganronpa.”

Kaito paused during a drag of his cigarette, ignoring the burn in his lungs. Lately, his health has been declining, but he doesn't really care enough to do anything. “Danganronpa? Why?”

“Well, you know I've always liked it, a pinnacle example of human hypocrisy. And seeing people bleed, even if they do sensor it to that god awful pink, is always fun.”

“But why do you want to join?”

Kokichi scoffed, but it sounded more like a laugh than anything. Kaito paused. “Yeah, stupid question. Forget it.”

“Well, besides the obvious reasons, they offer a lot of money. Thats always a plus. If by plus you mean something you literally need to live in this society.”

Kaito snorted, “Yeah, I never got that. ‘ _Earn a living_ ’? Why do you need to earn the right to live?”

“Worlds just fucked like that,” Kokichi smiled wide, “no one gives a shit about people if they can't do anything for them.”

 

  
Kaito coughed. He didn't know if the smoking made his lungs weak to whatever this was, or what, but what he did know is that there was blood in his sink. And all he could do was stare, terror purmenating his bones. Dimly, he could hear his parents fighting through the thin walls of his house, but it was just white noise to him.

His wallet hardly had any money in it, his weekly check already mostly spent on cigarettes. On the tv, he could hear a ad about danganronpa.

_Danganronpa. Money._

_No one gives a shit about people if they can't do anything for them._

Kaito grimaced.

 

 

 

 

  
Kokichis audition video was released online, on the dangan ronpa website. Apparently, he got past the first round of elimination. Kaito couldn't focus on that fact, over the buzz in his ears.

He was nervous looking, stammering and crying like he always did near other people, appealing to the pity of the audience. On the side of the video was a button where you could vote for him, the audience deciding if he would get in or not. Just a glorified popularity contest, really, but kokichi seemed to be in the top three contenders. The other ones, a blonde girl he didn't know, and a familiar face, signature hat and all. In the top corner from all this, was a number to contact team danganronpa, for other auditions.

Kaito picks up his phone.

 

 

 

 

  
Kaito was selfish, at his core. He looked out for himself above all. Not even kokichi could have changed that. To survive, he’d even kill them all—all for his own self serving needs.

He’d kill kokichi.

That's just who he was, at the end of the day. Not needlessly cruel, but he would always hold himself above all others.

He wondered why a part of him still felt sorry, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~'hed kill kokichi' imao bitch u right~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I am exhasted. This is probably the longest thing ive ever written in one sitting. Im so sorry for any mistakes but.... 3300 words man..... thats A Lot of words.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist for oumota too!! 
> 
> https://playmoss.com/en/junkfuck/playlist/oumoto
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i didnt put garden on it again are you proud of me~~


End file.
